1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sample preparation devices. More particularly, the invention concerns a disposable sample preparation device which precisely measures a volume of sample, mixes it with prepackaged reagent, and then separates any resulting precipitant or particles from the sample.
2. Discussion of the Invention
There is a substantial need in chemical analysis to perform many different types of high volume colorimetric assays which require the addition of one or two reagents to a sample. These assays include: albumin, total protein, iron, phosphorous, and magnesium in serum, plasma, or urine. Adolase, amylase and acid phosphates are additional examples of enzymes which may be assayed in these body fluids. Each of these assays employs one or two stable reagents having a long shelf life.
Recently the National Institute of Health and the Center for Disease Control has identified serum high density lipoprotein (HDL) concentration as an important indicator for coronary heart disease. Public awareness of the importance of HDL, through the National Cholesterol Education Program and other media, has created a substantial demand for this test. Prior art methods available for serum HDL measurement require intricate sample preparation procedures and the cost and accuracy of HDL measurements rely heavily upon the skills of the individual charged with the execution of sample preparation. Therefore, a substantial need exists for a device which can reduce the reliance on labor intensive sample preparation techniques for HDL measurement.
A major thrust of the present invention is to provide a sample preparation device which overcomes prior art drawbacks of the character discussed in the preceding paragraph and to provide a simple and easy to use, yet highly accurate device, capable of accomplishing a number of different types of sample preparation tasks.